It Happened In The Past
by Obsidian Storm
Summary: This story is pretty much underway so I think I can add more of a summery - Emily was abused as a child, will the team be able to catch the man that did it when he comes back for her? This will eventually be Emily/Hotch
1. Chapter 1

Ok.. I so don't want to give anything away!

This story just came to me about 30 minutes ago and i think that the plot line will be awesome, If i do say so myself lol.

Hopefuly going to be the best story i have ever written

PLEASE review!!!! I need to know if this sounds ok so that I can continue.

Obsidian

xx|X|xx

* * *

"Conference room, guys. We got a tape delivered this morning and I think everyone should see it together" JJ said down to the bull pen. She held a tape in her hand and walked to the conference room.

"Look's like coffee break is over" Emily smiled at Morgan and Reid as they moved to walk up the stairs.

They met Hotch and Rossi at the top of them and they all walked in together.

"Who was the tape from JJ?" Hotch asked as they all took their seats. He sat down next to Emily. He had been sitting next to her a lot recently and even though it was a subconscious action it was not missed by the rest of the team.

"I don't know. There was no sending address on it. Just this tape and a note. I've sent the packaging to be analyzed for fingerprints or anything that could be helpful." She said and handed the note to Hotch.

Hotch took the note and read it aloud for the whole team "Give me her and I'll stop. You will know me soon enough."

"Does this seem familiar to anyone? Sounds like the same kinda thing that went down with the fisher king" Morgan said, he moved closer to Reid, remembering how the case had upset him due to it's involvement with his mother.

The two had been dating officially for months now. Hailey's death, more than a year ago, had made them all take stock of their lives and realise who they couldn't live without. They had gotten together about two months after her untimely death. The whole team was happy for them and muttered things like "finally" when they announced their relationship. A few words of caution about not letting it affect their work from Hotch had been all that was said. The team was far too close for any of them to tell Strauss and break them up.

"We won't know till we watch the tape" Hotch answered him.

JJ pushed in the tape and pressed play.

"Shh.... you know what will happen if you tell anyone, don't you, princess?" A rather fat looking man moved over a female child's frame. She was bound to a bed. Her body beaten and bruised. Her face couldn't be made out because of the angel the naked mad was at.

"Switch it off!" Emily cried out. Her face shocked and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Everyone turned to look at her. She had never looked so scared, almost childlike in her fear.

"Emily, I understand that this is horrible. It is for all of us but we have to watch this to see what he means by his note. It might hold key information as to what this pedophile is after." Hotch said to her.

The man on the tape drew out a knife and slashed the girl's thigh with it, the whole team gasped as they saw the crimson blood pool and trickle quickly down her leg and onto the bed.

"No, no... Please! Please switch it off. Please" Emily's voice was begging. Everyone just looked at her. How could they not watch this? They had to. As much as it disturbed them all to the core there might be something that was vital to the case on this tape.

Rossi watched her more closely as the rest if there eyes went back tot he horrific scene playing out before them. "Switch the damn tape off Hotch" He said in a firm voice. Tears began to leak from Emily's eyes.

"Please, please... I can't... I..." Emily's voice was nothing more than a broken whisper.

The man on the tape pushed into the young girl lying helplessly on the bed with such force the bed ground into the wall behind it. She screamed out and turned her head from the monster. Her face looking straight into the camera for the first time.

The whole team sat bolt upright, Reid and JJ gasped out loud when they came face to face with the young Emily Prentiss on the tape

* * *

Click on the review button, you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SO much for the reviews!! I hope this chapter is as good!

I have a link for the episode that Hotch talks about with Katie just in case you haven't seen the episode - it was the one that inspired this chapter. It's on youtube so just type that in first on your search bar =]

./watch?v=j46zpxgWBBc - The scene starts at 5.07

PLEASE review!! they keep me going.

Obsidian

xx|X|Xx

* * *

Emily jumped out of her seat, her feet unsteady but holding for the moment. Her eyes were wide and terrified, what would they think of her? How could she face any of them now that they knew what she had been through? Now that they knew how dirty she was, how filthy? She stared at the faces of her team mates and saw shocked expressions on all of them, not the pity that she had expected to see there but the looks they were giving her were still enough to make her want to flee the room.

She moved to run out of the room. Hotch grabbed her arm. She pulled back in fear, cowered before him. His mind buzzed at what he had just seen, how could he not have known. How could they all not have noticed? She was so strong, so confident but they still should have picked up on something.

JJ quickly turned off the tape, knowing that none of them could watch anymore of it. Not when it was one of their colleges, one of their friends that was on it.

"Emily. Wait... I..." Hotch held her firmly, he tried to look in to her eyes but she wouldn't met his. She stared at the floor. Her body told him that she was in a state of defeat. It was as though she though he were about to beat her and she was ready for it. He couldn't think of what to say to her, he knew that no amount of words could make this any better so he settled for trying to sooth her. He ran his thumb up and down her arm.

The gentle touch slammed her back to the reality she was in, the pain of the situation pierced violently through her mind. She pulled away from him as though she had been burnt. She ran from him, from all of them.

"That... that was Emily, wasn't it?"Reid was the first to talk. He had moved closer to Morgan, his hand holding the older man's for comfort. The whole team sat staring at the door that Emily had left through minutes ago.

"Yeah, baby. It was." Derek said pulling him into his arms, Reid's eyes were covered by Morgan's shoulder but by the way his body was slightly shacking the team could tell he was sobbing silently at what they had just seen. Emily had always been some what of a mother figure to him. She was the first one he had told about the note he got when Gideon had left and she had been the one to help him through it all. Ever since that time he had loved her like a big sister and to have just seen her like that shattered his whole world.

"I... I don't... I... What was that?" JJ had tears in her eyes too. How could one of her best friends not have told her about this? She thought they knew everything about each other. All those drunken nights with Garcia and she hadn't mentioned anything about this. She had told her all about when she got pregnant and how much moving around with her mother had affected her but she hadn't said anything that remotely covered the abuse on the tape.

Hotch seemed to have collected himself a little"I don't know who that was but I'm damn well going to find out" A rage that none of the team had ever seen before, even when he had killed Foyet, burned in his eyes. How could this possibly have happened to her? "We have to treat this like any other case right now. We have to be objective. JJ give the tape to Garcia and try to find out who that son of a bitch is. Reid you have to go over to Emily's to see..."

"Why me sir? She would be more comfortable talking to you about this." Reid interrupted him, pulling his tear stained face off of Morgan.

"She won't be. Any other time, maybe, but not now. You have to go" the group gave him looks of confusion so he continued "Her subconscious will make her bloke out anyone that it sees as a threat to her. I'm a threat as are Morgan and Rossi. She will see us as Alpha males and the way she must be at the moment her mind will only register that as a connection to the beast that did this to her"

"I can go" JJ injected. She had to be there for her friend, she couldn't just sit here waiting for answers. She felt as though she had let her down somehow. She should have noticed. Emily was the closest person in the world to her except for Will and she hadn't even seen that she had something this horrific in her past.

"No, I'm sorry JJ but you can't help her right now." Hotch said

"He's right JJ. I'm sure her mother knows this happened to her. The way he said 'you know what will happen' implies that he had already abused her before making this tape. There is no way her mother can't have known about the months or, possibly even, the years of abuse that her daughter went through."Rossi paused to look at her, trying desperately to compartmentalize, to cut away the fact that it was Emily he was talking about and put it in a box deep inside his mind and try to go on as though it was just another case. "She will see you as a connection to the fact that her mum didn't save her from it. Even if her mother found out too late, frequently the victim of this type of abuse will blame themselves the most but may also blame a parent or someone who they see as a hero – someone who could have saved them but didn't. Even if it wasn't a possibility for her mum to save her she wouldn't have been able to understand that at the age she was in this tape. She most probably still has some resentment toward her mother for it even though she knows, now that she has grown up, that it isn't logical." He made sure not to mention Emily's name. He had regained some semblance of calm and he knew that thinking of 'the victim' as Emily would end that.

JJ just nodded at him, her bottom lips quivered. No one said anything for a long moment and Hotch suddenly burst out. He smashed his fist down on the table. "We should have known." He yelled to no one in particular. "We should have fucking seen it!" Angry tears blurred his vision and threatened to slide down his cheeks. "The way she talked about Katie! She was the one who interrogated Susan, she made us find Katie. She identified. I thought it was just because it was a child but... That case, it affected her. The way she yelled. The way she held that doll. We should have known back then!" his anger spent for the moment he sat back on his seat. Burying his head in his hands.

"We couldn't have known Hotch" Morgan said to him while rubbing soothing patterns on Reid's back. "If she wanted to keep it from us she knows all the signs we look for, she had ever way to hide something like this. She didn't want anyone to know that's why we didn't.

"What do you want the rest of us to do, Hotch?" Rossi asked, trying to focus on finding this man.

Hotch lifted his head from his hands "Reid... go talk to her, just... just keep her safe, please. The rest of us can take a break, clear our heads, until Garcia has ran this bastard through ever software she has."

* * *

Reviewing is but a click away =]


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys,

I was planning on making this chapter longer but I'm going away for a few days and thought I should post what I had so far so you would have a recent update. I hope you like it!!

You should listen to the song that is mentioned in this - purely cause it's awesome!!

Obsidian

x

* * *

Reid sat in his standard government issue SUV and tried to calm himself down. The tears had dried on his pale smooth cheeks, making his face feel tight and serving as a reminder of what he had just witnessed. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off to see how Emily was. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, no idea how to handle the situation. He knew how to deal with normal victims of this type of abuse but this was Emily, his colleague, his friend... his best friend. How could he give her the usual talk about not blaming herself and how it wasn't her fault? How could he sit with her and try in vein to make this better. To make this go away. He breathed deeply, tried to steady his nerves. His whole world felt so wrong.

Garcia walked into Hotch's office. The whole team had gathered up there after their short break. None of them wanted to be alone. They sat in sheer silence, each of them trying to digest the fact that Emily had been raped as a young girl. Raped... the word alone when matched with the strong Emily Prentiss felt so alien to them all.

"I... um... I ran facial recognition on the tape... I could only positively identify... Emily. This creep isn't on any databases anywhere or if he is all the... the files have been deleted previously... before I hacked him." Garcia looked numb, her words broken, her voice raw. She rarely saw just how evil human beings could be. She sat in her office, full of happy things to make her smile, and tried to forget the horrors that often popped up on her screen. Her eyes were full of tears as she spoke on. "This guy... he... he doesn't even have a driving license or a passport... he's like a ghost. There's nothing."

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch said as he looked up from his, now cold, cup of coffee. "It seems that the only way we are going to get any answers is to talk to Emily herself about this." Just as he was saying that JJ's phone rang loudly in her pocket. She walked out of the office to answer it. "Reid should be over there by now but let's not bombard her with questions yet. She will be having a hard enough time as it is without us all..."

"Emily's been taken to hospital!" JJ burst back into the room. Eyes streaming, mascara running down her face and mixing all the perfectly applied make-up into two smears down her cheeks. Her legs went from beneath her, she crumpled to the floor. Her body wracked with sobs. She pulled her legs up, burying her face in her knees.

"What!? What the hell happened? Did that mother fucker hurt her again?" Morgan rushed to her side, grasping her body into a fierce embrace. She sobbed even louder. The team had never seen JJ so hysterical, she never usually hid her emotions so they had all seen her cry once or twice but it was never anything like this. Hotch moved to her side after a second or two. The rest of them sat there open mouthed, the horrors seemed to just keep coming.

"JJ... what happened? Is she ok?... Tell me she's ok JJ. Please." Hotch looked desperate, he'd never looked so broken before even when he wept over Hailey's dead body. His fear, his sadness, his anger... all the emotions that usually lay within the deepest depths of his eyes were laid bare for them all to see. He was so broken in that instant that as JJ lifted her head to look at him her breath caught in her throat, stopping more sobs from escaping.

"She'll be ok. The...the doctors said she'll be ok. It...It'll be ok Hotch." JJ said trying to calm herself so she could get the words out.

_Reid pulled up at Emily's house. He had steadied himself now, the drive to her house had given him time to calm himself and let the events sink into him. He let himself believe that she must be over it and that's why she hadn't mentioned it, that it was so long ago she was surely over it by now. If she weren't she would be getting therapy for it and he told himself that the only reason she had reacted so badly to seeing the tape was because it brought it all back up again and let them see what she had been through. That was all and nothing more. She would be fine. She _had _to be fine. _

_He knocked on the door. "Emily?" he called out to her but heard no answer. He could hear a song playing loudly in the house. The notes twisted and coiled through his very blood when he heard it, the slow sullen voice singing out beautiful yet haunting notes. It made his heart sink in his chest to hear the heart breaking sound. It was so full of raw emotion. He knew Emily related to music and found it easier to express her feelings through a song rather than words. She would be listening to it to ease the pain she was feeling at the moment. It made the song seem even more saddening when he thought of Emily crying to it. When he looked it up later he would know that it was Tom McRae's – My vampire heart that was playing through out her home._

"_Emily! It's me, Spencer." Still no noise in the house other than the song. She had to be in. He tried the handle. He felt terrible just walking in to her personal space but under the circumstances what else could he do. The door was open, he cautiously entered. _

"_Hello?... Emily?..."_

_His gut twisted, a gasp escaped his lips. _

_She lay the floor._

_ Emily's body was so pale, almost white and translucent against the ebony of her hair. There were empty bottles of pills lying all around her._

_ Her hair was stuck to half her face with vomit. The floor was covered in it couldn't do anything but stand for a second, staring at his best friend._

_ It seemed more horrific than any of the case file photos he had ever usually happy smiling face was contorted in pain. _

_Her arms grasping at her thin stomach. _

_Reid felt bile burn up his throat, threatening to escape in a gag. _

_Her body moved._

_ It was no longer distorted with pain; it fell soft, vulnerable, fragile, broken. He rushed to her side. Grabbed her into his arms _

"_Emily!! Emily... Can you hear me?!? Emily!!"_

_ His voice right up against her ear, it seemed unfamiliar to his own ears, raw and rasping, from the bile burning body lay limp and lifeless in his checked to be sure she was breathing. The steady, but far too slow, rise of her chest let him know she was at least alive. _

_Reid pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. _

_

* * *

Review, review, review!!!  
_


End file.
